Electric machines typically generate heat during operation due to the electromagnet forces required for their operation. However, electric machines such as electric motors, electric generators, and dynamoelectric machines, are often substantially enclosed, thereby limiting the ability to dissipate heat. This can cause the electric machine to operate at an elevated temperature. Generally, operating the electric machine at an elevated temperature reduces the efficiency of the electric machine, reduces the life of the electric machine, and increases the cost of the electric machine components as they must be designed from higher heat tolerant materials. Conventional methods of producing or enhancing airflow through the electric machine often result in increased manufacturing operations and increased costs.